Two and A Half Angels
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Sequel to "We Survived This." Dean and Sam find out about something horrifying. T because it's Supernatural and a Winchester called Dean has a mouth.


**Originally thinking of this idea plus somebody begging for it results in this story. I don't own Dean, Sam, Meg and Castiel but the little surprised implied is definitely mine. Enjoy yourselves and don't forget to review because if you do, I'd probably write a sequel.**

**Nat ;3**

"Sammy..." The younger brother's name came out a whisper out of Dean Winchester's mouth. They were attacked by a Shojo, a Japanese ghost which you only see when you are drunk. Apparently, the two brothers ran out of alcohol. Sam, on the other hand, was hanging by a thread. His face was severely bruised and beaten up. To make it worse, the ghost broke his leg and a few ribs, although normally it would just kill you. It was about to claw Sam into pieces when a Samurai sword went straight at the Shojo, killing it before dropping to the ground with a clang.

Dean's swollen eye allowed him to see a little girl about seven or eight. She had russet brown hair and her features were somehow familiar. She rose a hand and the sword flew back to her hand all by itself. That was the last thing Dean saw before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Sam?" Was the first thing Dean said when he woke up. He was on a bed and the ceiling above... Lawrence? No, it can't be. Dean slowly remembered what had happened before he passed out. "Good, you're awake." Footsteps approaching the man was heard. Dean rose his head to see the girl. She handed him a mug of water and he drank, starting to trust this little girl.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Asked Dean. "Kassandra, spelt with a "K"." Replied the girl. Dean sat up, supporting himself up with his arms. "And your last name?"  
"I don't have one." Said the girl.

"What are you talking about? Everybody has a-" A thought crept up Dean's mind, but it wasn't possible. Or is it? Is it possible for an Angel to have a kid? Then which Angel's kid is this? Questions flooded Dean's brain.

"Where's my brother?" It finally hit Dean. "He's awake and he's fine, my mom is tending to his wounds." Smiled Kassandra. "Who's your mom?" Dean was too curious.

"Meg... Why?" Kassandra narrowed her eyes. "What's her last name? You have to tell me, Kassandra."

"She doesn't have one! Neither does my dad!" Whimpered the girl. "But... She used to have one." "And?" "M... Masters..." Muttered Kassandra.

"Damn." Hissed Dean. "How...?" He pushed away the covers and walked out of the room only to find himself in his old home in Lawrence, Kansas. Nothing had changed except for the walls since they were originally scorched by Azazel. He stumbled down the stairs to find his brother lying on the couch and a woman with brown hair beside him, carefully patching up his leg. "That should do, hottie." Smiled Meg, reminding the brothers of their second encounter where Meg was trying to seduce Sam but failed.

"Meg? How in the name of...?!" Dean was speechless. Both Sam and him saw Meg die in Crowley's hands. "And what happened to the blonde hair?" Dean walked closer to the woman, not noticing that the little girl had took off, running to the backdoor.

"I dyed them back, you have a problem with that?" Good old Meg, thought Dean. "Why are you in our old house? And do you care to explain a little about your daughter?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story..." Replied Meg, gently helping Sam to his feet. "Come over here, Deanie." She patted the couch. Dean walked over and Meg placed a bag of ice on his swollen eye prudently. Sam sat down on a chair and listened despite that he had heard it once already.

"After I got married, we decided to move here with my daughter, long story short." Laughed Meg to herself. Dean growled and flicked out a Demon killing knife, at which Meg tilted her head at. "That won't kill me now." She mumbled, wrapping Dean's arm up.

"I don't care, just tell me in detail what happened after Crowley killed you." Hissed Dean.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" Announced Kassandra, returning to the living room. "Sam and Dean, what a pleasure to see you again." The brothers' jaws dropped.

"Castiel?!"

* * *

"Cas? You and Meg did what?!" Dean gestured wildly at Kassandra then at the first Angel he ever knew.

"It was an accident." Meg answered the question for her husband. "Remember the time I saved your rumps from the Hellhounds? A few months after that was when I found out about her." She motioned at her daughter.

"Wait wait wait, you and Castiel did- that?!" Exclaimed Dean, picking words carefully because of the girl sitting not far away from him. "Yes, I learned something more than kissing from the Pizza Man, although I am not supposed to be talking about it." Said Castiel.

"Oh man, what have I done...?" Groaned Dean while Sam smirked uncontrollably.

"And then I had this little Deva." Continued Meg for Castiel. "Kassandra is the first of her kind, a Deva is a crossbreed between an Angel and a Demon." She explained. "Devas grow three times faster than normal Humans until they reach 18."

"So you're saying that Kassandra is actually no more than three years old?" Asked Dean. "Yup, but she's a boy killer, isn't she?" Meg finished patching Dean and motioned for her daughter to sit on her lap. Kassandra sped over to Meg and settled herself into her mother's thighs, letting her mother braid her hair. Meg slowly started to braid a French plait, leaving about two inches at the end before tying it.

"Pretty much like an Amazon, but just not that fast." Said Sam from his chair. Dean scoffed and turned back to Meg. "We still have lots of questions here, Meg. Mind telling us why you're alive?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Actually I'm not." Meg added finishing touches to her daughter's hair and placed the remaining on Kassandra's left shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard, Dean? When a person dies and their soul goes to Hell, Crowley and his little minions torture you until your soul is darker than darkness. That's how you become a Demon. Then Crowley ganked me and I died again. You two saw that without turning back, didn't you?" Dean and Sam cringed for a moment.

"Anyway, a month later I woke up in Heaven, found out that I'm an Angel." Dean almost fell off the couch. "YOU'RE A WHAT?!"

"Angel. You heard me." Repeated Meg. "You're an Angel?" Dean muttered.

"I'll just give that sometime to sink in. I'm going to Maine, there're a couple of hunters in trouble." Kassandra slid off her mom's lap as Meg stood up. She walked over to Castiel and gave him a kiss on the lips before disappearing with a rustle of feathers.

"Oh my god." Dean blinked. "No wonder she's a lot better to us than before... Why are you so calm, Sam?"

"I don't know, but Kassandra is pretty cute." Kassandra ran over to Sam and climbed onto his lap while avoiding his broken lower leg.

"Kassandra is half Demon and that Demon is now an Angel. Is any of that making any freakin' sense to you?"

"Don't hurt the kid, look at her!" Sam was defending the girl. Kassandra gave him a cute smile and snuggled into the unharmed side of Sam's chest.

"Kassandra, let me ask you something. Do you go to regular school or what?" Remembering Krissy Chambers, Dean was afraid that Kassandra will be barking up the same rotten tree. "I'm homeschooled until eighteen." Replied the Deva as her father took his wife's seat beside the couch. "We are to teach her everything we know and during the weekends we let her do whatever she wants." Added Castiel.

"Cas, let me tell you one thing. That's not how you raise a kid." Dean pointed at Kassandra. "I do not agree with you, Dean. She is not a Human, therefore she will not be treated as a Human. Both Meg and I have agreed to live in your old house because the fire that burned this house and killed your mother was Hellfire, it works as a protection for Kassandra even when we are not here." Castiel said with a poker face on. "More than the house, Kassandra is a Deva and she has more power than any Angel or Demon. That is how she could see the Shojo even though she is not drunk. She heels herself faster than the two of us- meaning Meg and I- combined and she has a career already."

"She's a hunter? Are you insane, Castiel? You saw how we were, what we became and you decide to raise your daughter into us?"

"Yes, she is a hunter and Dean, she is highly capable of protecting herself. She had been caught to Hell once by Crowley but she was the one to bring him here so that I could kill him. She is not just any eight-year-old."

Dean sighed, seeing that he lost his battle to the Angel. "How long have you been living here?" Dean changed the subject. "About a year already, but for Meg and Kassandra, since Kassandra was born, which is about two years ago." Dean nodded slowly and took another look around.

"By the way," Dean jumped as Meg appeared behind her with her t-shirt soaked in somebody else's blood, "you parents said hi." "You saw our parents?" Asked Sam. "Of course, they're sharing a Heaven." Grinned Meg, shoving her hands into her jeans' pockets.

Everyone sat there for a moment, Dean in shock, Sam mesmerized in Kassandra's stunning blue eyes and Meg on Castiel's lap whispering what went on with the two hunters she saved. "Well, let me know when she needs any help hunting." Dean said suddenly, standing up only to wince at the pain in his back. "Not so fast, Dean. You two need at least a week's rest. I'm letting you stay here." Said Meg. "And you call me when you need any help." Kassandra added with a smirk on her face. "You-" Dean pointed at the little girl but sighed, heading upstairs with Sam limping behind.

"Enjoy your stay!" Meg yelled. Castiel had a smug grin and Kassandra giggled. "And welcome to the house of two and a half Angels." Said Meg in a volume only enough for her husband and daughter to hear.

**Crappy ending, I know, don't kill me. Sequel? No sequel? What do you think? I have an insane love for reviews... *wink***


End file.
